


Getting what they want

by librarius



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clones, F/M, Finalizer, Mindfuck, OC, Sex, Slave I, assholes, consensual but not very sane, plain sex, whatever Snoke orders, ysalamiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarius/pseuds/librarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I think the title already says a lot. Plus sex, assholes, waste of talent (or thought waste of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

 

When the large form of the Star Destroyer brought its shadow over the colony, not many noticed. In fact, there was probably just one noticing, for she always payed attention to the smallest changes, even of the light. Had First Order's _Finalizer_ approached by day, all the colony would have been alert – and at least half the inhabitants fleeing headless. But nighttime changes all. Omor Fi noticed the sudden absence of starlight outside the halls, headed to the nearest balcony and turned on her heels, preparing for a Command Shuttle's arrival on Bay Five. Bay Five was her private bay with every extra she liked: Maximum security, personally picked personnel, in walking distance to her office and always ready to take another ship and thus secret or unexpected visitors.  
Omor Fi was there already when the shuttle landed in secured anonymity, quietly enjoying the sharp elegance it had. Her taste in style hooked up with the ship the moment she saw it live. No holo could keep up with reality: The thing was a beauty.  
Only two passengers left the ship. _For now_ , Fi knew. Straightening her figure, she welcomed them: "General Hux, Lord Ren. I am Omor Fi, administrator of this colony. Pleasant surprise to meet you here. On behalf of Leader Snoke, I assume?"  
The both didn't speak until being brought to her office. Taking a seat, she said: "Leader Snoke sent you spontaneously. May I ask on what behalf?"  
Neither Hux nor Ren had taken time to even sit down. "It's about the history of the Clone Wars. You have access to certain sources", Hux began. His stiff behavior in no way belied his disapproval either of the place or the topic.  
"To talk about history he needed not to send you here", Fi stated. "Are we to negotiate about something more specific?" Her gaze wandered from Hux to Ren.  
"The technology", the Knight said.  
"Sure." She fell silent for a moment, thinking. "What's the bargain?" _Wow_ , Fi thought immediately when she felt anger and annoyance radiate from the both of them. Her face remained calm. "See", she explained, masking her amusement perfectly. "We all do know there's a lot of work to it, especially because what I have is not packed in portable pieces. Or here at all. So you're here to work this out with me. Please, sit."

When hours later the two were shown to their quarters – Fi had seen to it when they had set foot on her colony – the owner of this little outpost went through her memorized information about clones. She knew, Snoke wasn't interested in the history of the Clone Wars, although looking back usually helped to erase mistakes from future plans. He wanted the clone cylinder he thought she had. Everything else was a bonus.  
She hadn't heard him come back in, but the tuck on her mind felt somehow familiar – to no surprise, regarding the teacher. "Get out of my head, Ren. If you're going deeper you might find things you can't handle." Fi turned to him. He let his hand sink.  
"I still wonder why leader Snoke didn't just contact me – or inform me, at the least. Preparations would have been made. Such busy times?"  
Ren kept quiet. She took a few steps across the room, closing some of the space between them, but not all. Her eyes seemed to glow a bit in the indirect light of the room and she looked at him as if she was staring right through his mask.  
"The treasure hunt is over, I guess", Fi mused. "But why the both of you? Isn't there a command the general has to lead? I've heard about the Hosnian system." _Bad news travel fast_ , she knew.  
When the Knight didn't answer, she turned to a table next to her, pressing a few buttons activating a holo projector. "Stay or leave, whatever you like."  
The connection needed a moment to build and it flickered unstable. The image of Leader Snoke was small but nonetheless intimidating. Omor Fi nodded her head greetingly.  
The change of light due to making the hologram visible revealed what Ren hadn't noticed before: Her pale skin had a touch of blue to it and her eyes were brown with a slice of red. So she wasn't human exactly, but must have had another species somewhere in her heirloom. He hadn't thought he might ever meet a hybrid. But his attention was drawn to the image of his Master when Snoke spoke.  
"I see you have gotten my message", the hologram said. In the back, Ren turned to leave silently.  
"You could have told me before, or just talked to me yourself. I feel a bit offended, admittedly."  
"Don't you like my messengers?"  
Fi huffed. "You sent me a technocrat and a puppy."  
Ren stopped in his movement. He had almost passed the door, but now he waited, listening.  
Snoke gave something very rare, a sound close to a chuckle. "Didn't you wish to meet my pupil? I've given you the chance."  
"Right... And Hux?" She didn't seem happy about the general's presence. "No base to stroll about?"  
"The base is gone."  
Silence fell over the room like a sudden solar eclipse.  
"I am free to do what I may?", Fi finally asked.  
"As long as it takes." Snokes image faded.  
When she turned, Kylo Ren stood there in the doorway, still. For a moment, none of them moved or talked.  
"See you in the morning", she said then. "0800 here. I'll let Hux know." Then she turned her attention to a data pad.  
Ren left. When the door had closed behind him, she looked up at it, gaze lingering on nothing at all. She chose her price for that favor Snoke demanded. And she already knew how she would get what she wanted. Ren would try again.

At 7:30 in the morning, Hux entered Fi's office, not wasting time on knocking. Her annoyed glance spoke her mind clearly. Of course, he didn’t care. He had his orders and he didn’t wish to waste time on courtesy.  
"Well, Dred, I'll be having a meeting soon. Get me the ship and we talk again." She switched off the communication pad and turned to Hux.  
"You're not on your Star Destroyer, General. At least, a knock would have been appropriate. _OPEN_ ", she told to the door to let in Kylo Ren before he could enter himself.  
She sat down and gestured them to do so as well, when a spider-like droid brought food and water.  
"You're not here to threaten me, because you will get what you came for anyway. I am certain Leader Snoke told you so. To bring the cylinder will take up to five days. Until then, you are my guest. _But_ ", and now she looked even more serious, "you are to remain unrecognized. That means, you will not wander around in those outfits. Feel free to change."  
The droid was back with what Fi thought sufficient clothing. "We do not discuss this", she said.

The clothes Fi had insisted on were in fact very fitting: The men now wore the colors of Fi's personal security guard, dark green with very few silver contrasts. Even when not being with her, they weren't bothered – or even looked at – by anybody. Most of the time, though, they were with her as she was about her business. Ren seemed not happy being without his mask, and Hux was _very_ annoyed to be there _at_ _all_.  
Fi’s style of running the colony seemed chaotic at the first glance, but after a whole day, Hux had to admit that it worked. It was like she fixed and fulfilled two or three tasks at the same time – at every moment. This way, everybody approaching her felt like she was absolutely concentrated on their very request. Even an utterly upset Devaronian named Dante left satisfied after just a few minutes of negotiating something Hux didn't know about. When he looked at their host in almost disbelief, Fi just said: "Diplomacy. The trick to get what you want without bloodshed and sometimes even without the other noticing it."  
Her calm and just a bit icy voice might add to her leading status as well, Hux thought.

By the late afternoon, a man came to Fi's office she seemed to have been waiting for. "Do you have it", she asked the moment he stepped in. For Hux and Ren, it was the first time seeing her impatient.  
Dred took out a mobile holo projector. "Aren't you said to have twin androids for your security?"  
"I've had. One got broken."  
Dred looked from Hux to Ren and back again. "Which one is the android?"  
She grinned. He switched on the projector and a ship was shown. It was a Firespray-class Interceptor, but obviously modified to the needs of its former owner. Omor Fi smiled.  
"It took quite some effort", Dred remarked.  
"You said so. And I'm sure it did." Fi approached light-footed and took a closer look. "Really... Your cost has risen?" Her eyes lingered on the hologram as if hypnotized.  
"Twenty per cent."  
"Thirty, if you pick up something from a cargo for me. Or is she here already?"  
"You know me. What and where?"  
Fi nodded approvingly. "My favorite merchant. Two old bacta tanks and a box of electronics. I'm in a crafting mood again." She handed him a data bar with the coordinates and everything he needed to know.  
"Fine", Dred said and left. The holo projector stayed in Fi's hands. She took one last look, then switched it off and turned to her _security guard_. "Three days, not five", she said.  
"You trust that-", began Hux.  
"I do", she interrupted coldly. "Now let's check out some other data."

In the late evening, a woman in pilot's uniform literally bursted through the door of Fi's office, breathing hard and looking pale as if she had seen something far worse than a ghost. Fi immediately rose to her feet and to meet her. The pilot looked as if she was about to break down any second.  
"Breathe", Fi said calmingly, aiding her.  
When the woman could talk again, she gave a short-breathed report about a _breach_ and the loss of "half the yard" – and the complete crew of said yard.  
"What about our supplies?"  
"Not enough yet. We didn't touch it and shut down the cargo."  
"That was wise." Fi helped her up. "I've called for the medics. Don't worry about the yard, I'll see to it. Thank you." Leaving the pilot to the medics that just entered the room, she got back to her desk, hitting hidden buttons, turning it into a holo simulation. It showed a moon and a breaking apart shipyard in real time. There were ships neither Hux nor Ren had ever seen before, tearing apart every piece of the yard efficiently. The two men watched intrigued.  
"Activate Iggy", she ordered via comlink and programmed a whole lot of orders at the same time. In a yet untouched part of the yard, lights went on. The attackers immediately concentrated on them. "Good", she murmured.  
"Do you need assistance", Hux asked. He had a Star Destroyer parked nearby, anyway.  
"No, thanks. You wouldn't be there in time. And probably they'd take it apart." Another holo built up by the side of the desk, showing the intimidating figure of an assassin droid. "Iggy. Tell me", she demanded.  
"75 per cent loss of yard tech, personnel 100 per cent minus Karr-Lynn, number of enemy vessels approximately 170. The breach is in sector 3, size 15 meters."  
"Defense?"  
"57, losing one every 2.3 minutes, rising."  
"Withdraw all of them. Concentrate bait in the untouched sector."  
Hux watched curious what kind of maneuver Fi was about to lead. More lights in the yet untouched area went on and attracted more of the enemy vessels. "You're going to lose the intact part, too. You're outnumbered."  
"What would you suggest?" She very briefly looked up at him, coldly. "It's lost already, just doesn't look like it. I'm outnumbered only in direct fight. Watch and learn."  
In the end, she won against whatever enemy that was: Offering the rest of the yard gave her time to prepare _sealing the breach_ from where the enemy ships had come. In an attempt to preclude that, they gathered there – then Fi blew something up she had called "30 per cent of our supply". Sealing the breach, she had used the material of the attackers themselves when blowing it up. That was why she had to gather them there, she explained.  
The assassin droid, an IG-86 unit with a small but heavily armed fighter, took precise care of the rest, except one. "Bring me one of them", she had ordered.  
After the battle was won, she sent high definition probes to the _breach_ to see what the detonation had done to it. To Hux and Ren, it looked like an _aurora borealis_ in space: Curtains of color gleaming in their own pale light. The whole battle had taken less than four hours – in which Fi didn't part her concentration once. To Hux, her every order and every motion was that of a well-trained commander used to situations like that.  
It was about two in the morning when Fi was done giving further orders on monitoring the region. Then Hux spoke again: "Explain."  
She gave an annoyed huff, not to his interest, more to his lack of style.  
"The yard works on energy sources for spaceships. Everything bigger than a medium sized freighter nowadays has these aboard." Fi had opened the desk and handed him a small cylinder. "In case of an EMP taking down the engines, they can take over or even restart at least the life support system. For diverse reasons, the resources we need to build those are not only limited but also rare and only accessible in very ... unstable regions. _Unstable_ by the means of breaches in dimensional matters. Every now and then such a breach forms and is big enough to let the _Infeste_ through. That costs lives and equipment every time it happens. We have a rapid alert system for breaches building up from our side, but sometimes _they_ build a breach and attack. We know how to shut those down, though, and we're working on the parameters of the rapid alert system to enhance its range."  
It was obvious that there were even more questions on Hux' mind after that all too short summary, but he decided not to ask except for one: "Did you receive military training?"  
"Because of my strategic skills? I did, and believe me: What you saw here tonight was not all. I was trained not in an academy, but by a master of uneven battles. Being outnumbered doesn't matter at all." She gave a little smirk thinking of his nervous remark back then. "What I don't like is the loss of lives."  
She turned to Ren, who was listening and at the same time exploring her mind. He had done that for quite some time now, less invasive than the night they had arrived, but Fi had known he would. So ever since the battle was done, she had provided him with little bits of delicate visions, just to try his temper – and his instincts. She looked him in the eyes: "Do you like what you see?", and formed a very graphic suggestion of what she could do to his throat – with her tongue.  
He didn't need to answer, because right then the IG-86 she had called _Iggy_ tromped in, dragging something along that looked like a nightmarish hybrid of starfish, eel and mechanical _whatsoever_. It had the size of a medicine ball.  
Fi looked at it briefly, then said: "Take it apart."


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

 

Hux didn't sleep that night but wandered around in his quarters. He couldn't say why, but he didn't like the attitude of Omor Fi. The way she acted was far more confident than he was used to have around. Plus, he had the vague feeling that she didn't like him to be here either.  
When the night faded out into a blur of violet and blue in the early morning outside the large window, he knew what made him feel uneasy around her. He just had to admit it to himself: The woman was a pure professional. In that, she was like him, but nevertheless... What he didn't like about her at all was that Fi was skilled worth a general's rank, at least – but had obviously decided not to be. To him, that was a waste of talent.  
He also had to admit that he wouldn't wish for her to be his opponent. The defeat of the alien ships was impressive although she didn’t seem to see it as that.  
Then he remembered the _thing_ Iggy had brought. The life form from the other side of the breach could be reduced to a pulsing brain within a shell of highly developed technology. The rest was more like, well, rest: Limbs and senses in assistance to the _thing_. _Infeste_ , she had called it.  
Hux didn't know what Fi would further do with it – probably everything from analyzing to trying to talk to it. In the end, this might be an invasive race. An uneasy chill crept up his back thinking that way. Hux shook his head.  
He would have liked to talk about this with someone, but Ren wasn't quite his choice to do so. Plus, the Knight seemed to be all on his own interests again.

Kylo Ren did not find sleep that night either. He didn't waste time on musing about the alien thing, though. More than that, Fi's direct approach at his attempts on her mind – and the _kind_ of response to it – held him in a state of wonder. Meditation didn't quite work, because _Do you like what you see_ interrupted every now and then. Hidden under the obvious – teaching him a lesson – there was something else. He just couldn't grasp it. Staring out into the night he recalled what she had said to Leader Snoke last night. _Whatever she might._ She would give them what they came for, but she certainly was no subordinate to him – in fact, she acted more as if they were equals.  
When dawn crept up the sky he hadn't found an answer. But he would have all day to muse about it. What else could he do? This whole thing was about waiting. The battle of the night had been a relief – although the loss of her yard (not shipyard, why ever it had to look like one) was quite possibly nothing Fi might have called a _relief_.

When the two men came to Fi's office in the morning, her desk was full of technical devices, data pads and even two real _books_.  
"Good Morning", she said. "Care for some coffee?"  
They both clearly needed a start-up aid and took their cups happily.  
"That's all information on the Clone Wars as well as cloning technology I could lay my hands on. Maybe you'd like go through and see what is useful to you and what is not." She picked one of the books. "This is a very nice work of fiction – prose, to be true. Written a long time ago in another galaxy. Not scientifically useful, but handy for a laugh."  
Today, there were no clouds shading her office from the morning light and now the blueish touch to her skin was obvious to everyone watching. The light did the same to her hair, black as night, and her eyes: The red within the general brown shone through. All of that gave her quite a cold appearance. Inherited leader ability just by the looks.  
There, Hux and Ren might have thought the same thing, but it was Hux asking: "Where are you from?"  
Fi gave something like an ironical chuckle. "You mean my heritage. Mother Chiss, father human. That's why my phenotype is just a bit Chiss. Including inherited intellect." She grinned. "Do you play chess, General Hux? I didn't have a good opponent for quite a while."  
"Never played it."  
"Too bad." She sighed. "How about you, Lord Ren?"  
"Neither." She had caught him taking a glance into her mind again and thus, provided him with the vision of her fingers trailing lazily along his neck and down his throat. Without the mask, she had a visual template to use for her little fun game and she actually liked to use it.  
He could see the amusement in the corner of her eyes and withdraw.  
"Would you like to visit the state of reparations on the yard? We're pretty good at tucking it all back together in almost no time."

Fi would have _loved_ to go there with Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle, "but we better don't cause panic", she grinned. "One day I might buy such a beauty for my private trips." She really liked the shuttle's shape.  
Hux was very impressed by the state of the reparations when they arrived at the site. "You _are_ really fast", he admitted.  
"We designed our own droids and robots and everything in between, just like an automated production cycle. It's like a load of Nanos being busy making things work."  
"Why does it have to be a yard?"  
"Some parts of the production don't work planetary based. It was easier to produce all in the yard than to transport parts back and forth." They earned a fortune on their product, but the cost was high, too.  
"Show us the sealed breach", Ren said and Hux nodded curiously.  
It took them a few minutes to go around the yard. Then they saw it: Floating in open space next to the moon the colors of last night's seal faded into nothingness. "The colors are left over energy from the detonation. They don't last very long. As you can see beneath: No breach. It's gone."  
"What did the breach look like?" Ren asked.  
She looked at him from the side as he was staring at the fading colors just like Hux was: Fascinated. So there was at least one thing the two men _did_ have in common.  
"A nightmare", she said. "Hard to explain. And most people get a headache for days from the view. We stopped taping it, then, but I can show you pictures. Let's get back to the yard."  
The yard was built like an onion and the inner parts were accessible as if nothing had ever happened to them. When they left Fi's ship, they were immediately surrounded by droids ready to report. Fi listened and nodded approvingly to all of them, then retreated into a conference room.  
"Brace yourselves", she said seriously before activating a device that changed the long wall into a screen. Hux knew immediately what she meant and was relieved she didn't have a holo of the breach. His stomach attempted to turn inside out as his brain tried to process what he saw, and it was _just a picture_. Controlled breathing helped him focus. Next to him, Ren obviously did the same. A gasp had escaped them both.  
The sight was truly nightmarish and unlike anything Hux had ever seen: The universe seemed like a delicate curtain, almost see-through and ripped apart by something insanely bright and dark at the same time. No black hole and no wasting sun could ever look that horrible. Everything seemed to break apart by just looking at it. He concentrated on the corners of the breach, trying to figure out what _reality_ might be made of to be sliced that easily. Then he had to turn his eyes away. It was too much to bear. Hux’ brain _hurt_ by the unspeakable, unthinkable, but nevertheless upcoming question of what _was_ on the other side of the breach.  
Fi switched the device off. Even she, who must have seen it many times, looked as if something had just hit her head. "The nausea will fade first", she said then.  
"How is that even possible", Hux said when he wasn't afraid to fall apart anymore. Ren breathed sharp still. Then the general realized he did as well.  
"We don't know. But that effect is why we deal with breaches using droids. Very few people can stand seeing it in other ways than _this_ ", she pointed at the wall.  
"Did you ever try to go through?" Ren asked.  
"Yeah. But nothing survives, except for the _others_."  
"You caused that with your work here", Hux mused.  
"We didn't. Believe me, after the first time we researched near and far. Such things happen in regions like this. We just happen to work here, because we need the same circumstances that enable those breaches to pop up. And it's better to seal them right when they occur. I'm not very curious to see what _they_ might do if they come through in greater numbers."  
Hux nodded. So she had thought this way, too. Well, sure she had.  
Leaving the yard, the three of them weren't very talkative. They had their own thoughts to go about – and to process the impossible thing they had just seen. Neither Hux nor Ren wanted to ever see that again. The Knight couldn't even get himself into a proper meditational state.

Back at the colony, Fi was presented with just another item regarding the Clone Wars. It was an old tactics simulation from the Imperial Academy. Students there were given the task to win a battle that had been a defeat in history. Fi gave it a run right after lunch and invited her guests to it. That was the good thing about last night's attack: Due to the reparations, the number of Fi's visitors had decreased and so given her time to do so.  
Kylo Ren refused and in the end, General Hux got reminded of how difficult strategic considerations could be sometimes. With the First Order, he usually had the pure superiority of man and machine on his side. Nevertheless – and he cringed by the thought – everyone could be defeated even by a much smaller combatant. He had learned that not long ago. Now he tried hard to use what he had learned and, as seen in Fi's reaction to the sudden danger of last night, to take care of his units. To win the simulation, in the end there was only one way: Teamwork.  
Fi thanked Hux happily for the distraction afterwards, before going on with the paperwork for the day. When Ren tried to enter her mind again, she went on teasing like she had done before. The day passed by with no further commotion except for Ren's growing annoyance and Hux starting to think differently about their host. Fi still was a cold professional, but by now he could acknowledge it without feeling unconsciously threatened. Plus, there were two clone cylinders being transported to his hands. He would be back on _Finalizer_ soon.

By the passing of the day, Ren's anger rose, as well as something else. Fi was driving him mad with teasing whenever he tried to read her mind. Nevertheless, he didn't stop trying. By now, he didn't even know why anymore; he just wanted to win this unspoken battle. It didn't seem as if he would, though. Really every single time she had another vision for him, cheeky, teasingly, or even just plain sexual.  
"You know, usually I get what I want", she said low when passing him to leave the room for whatever reason. Hux wasn't there for the moment, and Ren's patience snapped. He stopped her from leaving by just blocking her way with his arm. The moment she looked up at him, he took her by the waist, pressing her body against the nearest wall. A short sound of amused surprise escaped her, when he literally ripped open her trousers as well as his, and shoved her up against said wall. There was anger, and a large amount of suppressed lust breaking free in holding her up and thrusting hard into her. No thought at all crossed his inflamed mind. He didn't even notice her getting rid of her trousers and wrapping her legs around his waist. With Fi's hands clutching his neck he just fucked her hard and adamant till he came, moaning and panting.  
When he let her down, she elegantly put on her clothes again, laid her hand gently to his cheek, and said, very low: "My quarters, tonight at ten."  
Then she left to wherever she'd been headed.  
He turned to lean his back against the wall, still breathing hard.  
_Usually I get what I want_ , echoed in his apart from that blissfully empty mind.

When Hux returned, he wondered about the strange state Ren was in, but didn’t ask – it was none of his business anyway and Hux liked it to stay that way. All he demanded to know was “Where is she?”  
“Wherever”, Ren said. “Back soon.”  
Hux stared at him for a second, thinking Ren to be acting _really_ weird, but again the general decided to just ignore the other man’s behavior and got back to the diverse information Fi had gathered on clone technology and the Clone Wars.

That night at ten, Kylo Ren came to Omor Fi’s quarters. When the door closed, he took in the room: It looked just like his quarters except for a triangle-shaped desk near the wall-covering window. She looked up at him, crossing her legs slowly. Her mid-length hair was no more caught in a hair clip.  
“Undress”, she said. And he obeyed.  
She watched him predatory, then got up. Closing the distance, she got rid of her own clothes without turning her eyes off him once. He didn’t need his powers to read her mind: Her eyes told her approval clearly.  
Fi surrounded him slowly, casually blocking the door mechanism to avoid interruption. Standing in front of him again, she took him by the neck with one hand, pulling his head down to meet hers. “See”, she said low and what she wanted him to do formed very clearly in her mind. Moving backwards through the room he followed her, never breaking their heads’ contact. With a sudden turn, she brought him down onto the bed, straddling him and pushing him down whilst remaining upright herself. It turned him on like nothing had in a long time, if ever.  
Their eyes locked. He couldn’t turn his gaze when she came down on him and then slowly started to move. This time, he let her have all the control. As if hypnotized, he just took in everything she did. Fi rode him very slowly, taking her time exploring his body: Her fingers touched every single scar he had ever caught. When she finally placed his hands onto her hips he took control over her pace and got lost in the rush of lust and sweat and hormones.

The early morning saw him lying in bed and her standing next to the window, watching the rain and beginning morning blissfully. He was in her head again. She knew it but let him without providing him with further pictures – maybe because they had done practically everything she had thought about. Or maybe because she never had anything to hide.  
In her mind he found nothing to worry about: Enjoyment of the rain and the morning light; memories of caressing a pet animal; thoughts on breaches and _Infeste_ and the ship she was waiting for, including Ren and Hux and Snoke and the clone cylinder – it’s only one, but she hadn’t told Dred about the difference of the items. One clone cylinder and one bacta tank, both looking the same in their disguise. No need to tell Dred, who obviously was a smuggler. All of that he saw, now that she didn’t block his attempt with forming pictures in her head. Nevertheless, he didn’t dig deeper. He felt no need to do so.  
Fi didn’t need to turn around to know he was suddenly standing right behind her, closing in. “Do you like what you see?” Her voice was neutral and carried a smirk.  
He had already retreated from her mind. Instead of an answer he let a finger trail down from her shoulder to her elbow, then said: “I do.”  
They stood there for a moment, barely touching, looking out into the dawning day, then she turned to him: “I will have you again, today.”  
“Good”, he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the thought of Fi being a pupil of THE Grand Admiral Thrawn but keeping herself away from military conflicts - just as Thrawn will possibly not be canon, it's just a hint not to be taken seriously.
> 
> Edit (August 2016): I needed to correct some minor mistakes such as missing quotation marks (sure I haven't found all, but some). Plus, I'm very curious about the Grand Admiral coming up in "Rogue One" - as much on the topic of what will be canon and what will not be.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

Her very sleepless night was not at all visible when Fi had to face Hux shortly after. In fact, she looked absolutely the same professional she had every day: Hair in a hair clip, clothes straight, posture serious.  
Ren had managed the same – or so he thought, because Hux’ face told of his disapproval. The Knight needed a moment to realize what caused the general’s irritation: Ren hadn’t been in such a light mood ever since the two knew each other, and although he didn’t _act_ different, Hux seemed to _sense_ this. It clearly annoyed the general even more than Ren’s sheer presence usually did.  
The good thing about this all was, Hux would take any chance to get rid of Ren. The general realized that their host noticed and probably didn’t approve – her face didn’t tell anything, though – but he didn’t care. He’d be back aboard _Finalizer_ by tomorrow, if the hybrid was right.  
Whilst Fi was occupied by analysis files regarding the yard, she asked her First Order visitors to go through the findings on clones. She had presorted them by now. “I am very interested to keep all those things that are not to be put in your use, for historical reasons. Don’t look at me unbelieving like this: I have a collection of stuff. What did you think where it all comes from? If you’re interested in history, I can show you my little museum before you leave. You may take to Snoke whatever you _need_ , but leave the rest here with me.”  
The yard got back to full function around midday, so Fi was free to go on about all the other administrative tasks she had. Nevertheless, she found ways to get Hux occupied a few times. Just as she had promised to Ren.  
  
When being alone in her little museum – and it was exactly that: a collection of different items from many stages of history, some of them completely unknown to Ren, some quite interesting, like diverse other tactics simulations from the Imperial Academy, or objects of the fine art from Alderaan – Ren finally asked, why she acted the way she did. “What are you up to?”, he asked.  
“Some fun”, Fi said. “You were trying my mind without permission, so I decided to try your patience – and your instincts. I like that _passion_ within you.” She got closer to him: “And I was a bit bored by that waiting attitude.” Her eyes gleamed up in no other way than cheeky. Then she asked: “How about you? You could have just asked for what you wanted to see. And you didn’t stop invading, although I gave you all the tease.”  
He took a sharp breath when she trailed her index finger along his throat very slowly, but allowed her to do so. “I was bored, and then you aggravated me. Plus, I got what I wanted.”  
She grinned on his incapability to see he would have gotten his answers without invading her mind. He still was a pupil, although he was just a few years younger than her. On the other hand, their education and upbringing couldn’t have been more different.  
“Let’s get just rid of Hux again and … play”, she suggested right when said general joined them from the map room which was full of out-of-date space-, star- and planetary maps. They had fascinated the general much more than they had Ren.  
  
The next day’s early morning carried great news for General Hux: The _merchant_ Dred had returned during the night. Fi had already payed him and the clone cylinder was waiting for inspection by Snoke’s representatives.  
“What is the other?” Hux asked.  
“It’s an old bacta tank from the beginning of the New Republic. I plan on making it second shell to our _Infeste_ guest.  
“Where do you keep it now?” Hux felt an uneasy chill down his spine thinking about the creature.  
“Under Iggy’s careful watch. But I need him elsewhere.”  
“How did you know you’ll get hold on one of them when you sent Dred to get the tank for you?” Ren wondered. The _breach_ had not yet existed at the time.  
“It’s not been the first time as I told you, and it won’t be the last”, she simply said.  
The clone cylinder seemed to be in a good condition regardless its age.  
“Will it function?” Hux asked, touching the control panel carefully and with a mixture of disgust and fascination.  
“I don’t think so. Snoke would be wise not to try and use this one. It can only be basis for newly built cylinders of your own. Like a blueprint for the engineers.”  
  
She soon left the men to inspect her _Firespray Interceptor_. It really was _Slave I_ , ship of the most feared and most successful bounty hunters that had ever lived. His whereabouts, she had discovered, laid far from most things known. He had been _very_ good covering his past. After his supposed death on Tatooine stories were even more confused. Boba Fett was definitely dead by today, but since when was a beautiful mystery. Or at least, Fi thought it a beautiful one. Omor Fi had spent a lot of time on gathering all the parts of this specific puzzle, just because she liked the _story_. And now here one of the best pieces was: _Slave I_.  
Fi smiled to herself. To her, that ship was worth every single credit she had spent on it.  
Before she could set foot on the ship – after making sure there were no hidden traps anymore – Ren had showed up. “So this is the ship you’ve been after”, he said. “What’s so special about it?”  
She smiled at it, then answered: “During history classes I became interested in the bounty hunters’ history with the Empire and especially the story of Boba Fett. This is his ship, _Slave I_.”  
Ren had heard the name before – in fact, he immediately knew who Boba Fett was. He stared her in the eyes: “You bought Boba Fett’s ship.”  
“As you can see”, she smiled. “What a prized piece for my collection. Let’s take a look.” Fi stepped aboard fearless to inspect the cargo hold. Ren followed her carefully, watching her movements and – after a night and day of plain sex – thinking about his interest in her: _Did he grow fond of the woman? In a way, yes. Not emotionally, but she was right: The rush of hormones, blood boiling lust, distraction from the boredom of waiting… It was quite enjoyable. Especially because there was no interest more than to just have sex. They wanted to, they got it, and that was that. Enjoyable. And done._  
Ren suddenly realized she was looking at him in a way as if she did that for a while now. Had she said something?  
“I’ve been distracted”, he said.  
“I can see that.” She grinned in a wolfish way and gestured to the shackles on one wall. There were scratches all over the area he didn’t feel a special interest to think about.  
“Would you like to try those?” she teased.  
Ren felt a rush of heat running through his head, then heard Hux call for him impatiently.  
Fi shrugged. “Maybe another time, though” she said and turned to leave.  
Outside _Slave I_ , the First Order general stood demanding to know their time of departure.  
“Tonight”, she simply said. “You arrived by night and you will leave by night as well. I will inform Leader Snoke as you do your crew.”  
  
Fi’s conversation with Leader Snoke was not overheard by any of them, this time. She told the head of the First Order that she was pretty fine with everything; she thanked him for his present of meeting Ren whilst not so much for meeting Hux, and made clear he might take the clone cylinder and the other findings as a present in return. No payment would be accepted except for a favor she might or might not ask him for some day in the future: “Like we’ve always handled things.”  
Snoke agreed. “I would like to have you around”, he added.  
Fi refused again.  
“I could order them to just take you along”, he said.  
The administrator of the outpost straightened her posture. Hands behind her back she looked as earnest as in battle. “No, you wouldn’t”, she replied. And she wouldn’t be _convinced_ by the Force either, not even if Snoke tried himself. They both knew that.  
“I yould not be a good general to you-“  
“Admiral, at the least.”  
“Whatsoever. I wouldn’t be, because I wouldn’t like it, as you well know.”  
“Maybe after a while you’d give in out of pure boredom”, the hologram mused, watching her carefully. She could feel the chills of being checked by Force-senses.  
Fi’s face told clearly of her disapproval. “Forcing me would probably not end nicely”, she said. “I do not have you military strength, but you _would_ lose your general, if not even your pupil. All I would need is a moment of hesitation on his side regarding the order.”  
“Yes. I know that.” Snoke gave a rare smile – it looked like the grin of a sadist interrogator. “You like my pupil, don’t you? Have you grown fond of each other?”  
“I wouldn’t say that”, Fi answered, dry as ever.  
Snoke kept silent for a moment. He thought about her chances to overcome his pupil and he had to admit that his Knight of Ren was not yet fully trained. _If_ he’d order such a thing, a moment of hesitation was possible – and Snoke trusted Fi to not need much more. The woman knew what she could and could not do, and events had shown the Knight was not quite undefeatable. Plus, Fi would be much more rigorous than _the girl_ had been. Snoke would not order to take her against her will, though. It was just a thought experiment of _what if_.  
“I understand you send me some historical documents along with the cylinder”, Snoke said then.  
“Indeed I do. And if you ask Hux for a full report, as you surely will, there will be even more information and news on other things to become interested in.” In her opinion, Hux was the one to be asked about the _Infeste_ incident, for Ren hadn’t been that much interested in the outcome anyway. He had been more fascinated by the philosophical implications of ripping the universe apart, she thought.  
“Good”, Snoke said. “And will you come to me”, he tried again, “once the Resistance is crushed.”  
Yes, I will. But it will be a visit only.”  
Leader Snoke accepted that – for now. He ended the transmission and left Fi standing in her darkened office like the statue of a Grand Admiral. She liked the unsaid deal with Leader Snoke: He would never accept an independent warlord, not even at the rim of his reign. An outpost of economic use lead by a person not opposing him was, on the other hand, not a problem. Fi had no interest in power although she would have been able to cause a lot of distress, and with Snoke knowing this it was simple as that: No intervention in each others’ business. That was the deal. It would stay that way.  
She turned and left her office. It was about time to prepare for her guests’ departure.  
  
Hux found her aboard that _Interceptor_ of hers, enjoying the view from the cockpit. Kylo Ren was with him.  
“I have asked Iggy to overlook your cargo, General”, she said without turning to him. “It should be done by now.”  
“It is”, Hux said stiffly.  
She turned in her seat: “So is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“You haven’t named your price yet.”  
For a man used to order he did not too well bargaining, she thought to herself. “I am fine with what I got, General. You owe me nothing.”  
Hux seemed to not understand, so she continued: “It is all right and fixed with Leader Snoke. I’ve had a conversation with him just about half an hour ago.”  
“Alright”, he said.  
Ren’s face was hidden under the mask again since after lunch the men had changed. The Knight’s thoughts remained hidden from her to read them off his facial expression, but she would not have been all too interested also. The day ended and with the last natural light leaving the place, the black Command Ship vanished into the night for good.  
Omor Fi watched it meet the Star Destroyer and, from her new prized ship, the departure of _Finalizer_ into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonus chapter

[Chapter 4: Bonus chapter]

Later that night, administrator Omor Fi sat in her office, comfortable and relaxed in a chair. She was quite pleased with herself, drumming a lullaby melody onto her stomach whilst waiting for the test results she had ordered, and petting an ysalamir she had wisely not introduced to her visitors.  
Even Snoke didn’t know about these fascinating, Force-blocking creatures. And thanks to them – a gift from her former teacher – neither Snoke nor Ren would know about the true nature of _what_ she got.  
Receiving exactly the result she had expected, she thought about how everybody had gotten what they wanted or, in her case, had decided to want – just like her mother had years ago. Snoke would soon have his hands on clone technology that was outdated and came with a risk he, in the end, would not take. He was too wise for that. Hux and Ren had done their task. And Fi had to oversee some change preparations to take place in the upcoming months.  
“Iggy”, she said. The droid stomped closer, towering right behind her. “Make a list of those capable of running this outpost and its business for three years. I will take some time to myself.”  
After that, she sent a message to her home world: _Mother. My decision is made just like yours was. I will come to Csilla for parturition in about half a year._

 

\- The End -


End file.
